


Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Day, Nalu Day 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Natsu se réveilla lentement. Il se tourna de l’autre  côté du lit. Il leva légèrement le bras et fut surpris de constater que la place à côté de lui était vide et que les draps étaient froids.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Nalu Day.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu se réveilla lentement. Il se tourna de l’autre côté du lit. Il leva légèrement le bras et fut surpris de constater que la place à côté de lui était vide et que les draps étaient froids. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement. Il s’assit brusquement. Il faisait encore nuit et Happy dormait paisiblement à l’autre bout du lit. Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte. Natsu se leva, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Happy et sortit de la chambre. C’est alors qu’il vit Lucy, assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et qui écrivait à toute vitesse. Natsu ne l’avait encore jamais vu écrire aussi vite. Il était étonné de ne pas voir de la fumé se dégager du papier. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail, qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu arriver dans la pièce.

« Lucy, gémit-il en se grattant la tête. Viens te coucher. »

Lucy lui répondit sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

« Pas tout de suite, je dois terminer. Je n’ai jamais été aussi inspirée. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, ça m’empêchait de dormir. Il fallait que je les écrive.  
-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?  
-Une heure ou deux. Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. Elle écrivait depuis tout ce temps !

« Mais je veux dormir, se plaignit-il.  
-Alors retourne te coucher. »

Natsu soupira. Il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à dormir si Lucy n’était pas avec lui et elle n’était pas prête d’arrêter d’écrire. Il s’assit à côté d’elle et regarda ce qu’elle écrivait. Il attendit une minutes, puis deux. Et au bout de la troisième minutes, il finit par dire :

« Je m’ennuie. »

Lucy tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« Natsu ! Tu me déconcentres ! S’énerva-t-elle. »

Elle retourna à ses écrits et Natsu l’observa. Après tout, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui tomba le long de son visage. Son regard était concentré sur sa feuille et elle se mordillait la lèvre. Elle n’était pas maquillée et elle portait un vieux pyjama, mais à cet instant, Natsu ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit. Pour une fois, se dit-il, il allait la laisser travailler. Il n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps il s’était écoulé, mais il se sentait bien. Au bout d’un moment, Lucy s’arrêta d’écrire et dit :

« J’ai terminé ! »

Natsu ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva d’un bond.

« Enfin ! S’exclama-t-il. »

Lucy s’étira. Elle avait le corps endolori d’être restée dans la même position aussi longtemps. Avant qu’elle n’eût le temps de réagir, Natsu lui attrapa la main, la fit se lever et la tira vers lui. Lucy lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il la porta dans ses bras, un immense sourit aux lèvres.

« Retournons nous coucher. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser. Lucy eut l’impression de sentir un papillon se poser sur ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Natsu avait des gestes d’affections pour elle et comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rougir. Elle sourit et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Natsu la porta jusqu’à la chambre et la posa sur le lit. Il s’allongea près d’elle et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Lucy posa sa tête sur son épaule et Natsu passa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils étaient bien et ils étaient heureux, comme à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble. Ils finirent par s’endormir paisiblement dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

_Fin ___


End file.
